


Drunk Cooking

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [15]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 15 “Drunk Cooking”by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Drunk Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 15 “Drunk Cooking”  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr

November 27, 2024

It's Macy's 34th birthday and she and Harry are having a date night. Maggie and Mel are entertaining Marisol, Harry and Macy's 1 year old daughter, in the attic for the evening.

Instead of going out to dinner, Harry thought it would be fun if they cooked a special meal together. For the main dish, they are making Roasted Lemon Chicken and for dessert, an Apple Crumble pie. 

Roasted Lemon Chicken

Ingredients  
1 roasting chicken, about 4 to 5 pounds  
Juice of 1/2 lemon  
Salt and pepper to taste  
1 small onion, peeled and quartered  
1 rib celery, cut into large chunks  
Few sprigs fresh parsley  
4 tablespoons melted butter  
3 tablespoons coarsely chopped fresh parsley  
1/4 teaspoon dried rosemary, crumbled  
1/2 teaspoon dried leaf thyme

Harry opens a bottle of red wine so they can have a little while making dinner. He pours two glasses and hands one to Macy.

Macy: (smiles) Thanks.

She takes a sip and lays the glass down on the island. 

Harry preheats oven to 350 F. The he hands Macy a celery stalk and a lemon.

Harry: (grins, locking eyes with Macy) Here. Cut up the celery in large cubes and then slice the lemon in half. I'll chop up the onion.

Macy: (smiles) Okay.

Harry takes a sip of wine.

The chicken is sitting on the island between them. Macy chops up the celery and slices the lemon in half. She takes the half cut lemon and squeezes the juice onto the chicken and rubs some juice inside the cavity. Then she sprinkles some salt and pepper on the chicken. 

Macy takes a sip of wine.

Harry finishes chopping the onion and adds it and the celery to the chicken cavity. Then he takes 4 tablespoons of butter and melts it. 

Macy adds a little parsley.

Harry and Macy drink more wine. They are both starting to get a little tipsy.

Macy combines the melted butter with rosemary, thyme and chopped parsley.

Macy pours more wine into their glasses and they drink more.

He brushes some of the butter mixture over the chicken, places it in a roasting pan and puts it in the oven. They take turns basting it with melted butter and herb mixture several times.

They both drink more wine.

Macy: (slurs a little) If wee don’ttt stoppp drinnkingg this winne, we are going to finissh the botttle before we even eatttt.

They both laugh.

Harry: (slurs) Yeah. We shouldd probabblyy sttop for now. (giggles)

They move the wine bottle away from them.

Macy: Nowww wee need to makke the desssertt.

At this point Harry and Macy are very drunk.

Harry: (slurs) Rightt. What are wwee making againnn.

Macy: (slurs) Apppllle Crumbbble pieee.

Harry: Ooohh, Rightt.

**Author's Note:**

> Recipes
> 
> Roasted Lemon Chicken - https://www.thespruceeats.com/herbed-roasted-chicken-3050959
> 
> Apple Crumble Pie - https://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/articles/50-pie-recipes


End file.
